<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Become One by hippieofthesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631428">Two Become One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea'>hippieofthesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji and Tenten preparing for their wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Become One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenten was beyond nervous. Her bed seemed so empty without Neji there beside her. All she wanted was to cuddle. Maybe, have a pleasant conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Why me?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned onto her side facing away from the open space. She wanted to fall asleep so bad. Her heart was racing. Her mind was flooded with thought after thought about the morning to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tossed the blankets aside heading down to the kitchen. She was so tired and wanted to sleep. She was going to make it happen with or without her the help of her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed what she needed making all the noise she wanted. She placed the pot on the stove with milk and cinnamon inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked into the pot stirring it gently. The smell was comforting with her body becoming relaxed to just the smell. It was something Neji would always make when she wasn’t feeling well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let it heat up before pouring it into a cup with honey. She inhaled the delicious smell taking a seat on her couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned on her television finding the usual weird late night programming. Products being sold, stories of criminals, and adult movies. She fond a good crime show drinking her potion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hummed happily watching as they showed evidence and photographs of the crime scene. She wasn’t too squeamish for these kinds of things. What kind of ninja would she be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched with her interests peaked. She sipped more pointing at the TV. “It was the damn grandmother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cheered knowing she got it right when they announced the killer. She finished up the rest of her drink watching as they did a full report on the aftermath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes grew heavy looking around for something to get comfortable. She grabbed a set of throw blankets laying down on the couch. Her vision slowly obscured falling asleep with the next case started without her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She awoke the next day with hard pounding out her door. She groaned hating being woken up in such a manner. She got up yawning as she opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her sensei stood at the door with Lee and Hinata at his side. “Good morning! I bet you were expecting us to show up late, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenten groaned stretching hard. “Morning sensei. I wasn’t expecting anyone until at least ten in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at his watch blinking for a moment. “It’s only eight. You weren’t up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hard a time sleeping.” She opened the door fully allowing them inside. She yawned against waddling over to kitchen. “Coffee?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need.” Gai said raising arms up holding a small carrier with coffee cups for each of them. “Do you really think I’d come unprepared?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned around taking a seat back on the couch. She yawned again taking the coffee. “Thanks Gai sensei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no need to thank me. We’re here for you today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at Lee and Hinata smiling faintly. “I know. It means a lot to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata took a seat next to her grabbing her own cup with a silent thank you. “Are you nervous or excited?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged sighing heavily. “I don’t feel either of those things...does that make me a bad bride?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense! You’re a great bride!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee wasn’t going to let her talk down to herself. He made room on the couch sitting on the opposite side of her. “You’re going to look amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed patting his shoulder. “Thanks Lee. You’re a great best man...shouldn’t you be with Neji?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up looking at them. “I guess I should, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled patting his arm. “You’re fine. Go find Neji and help him. He may be stubborn but, he’ll need the support.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee looked at the others for them to stop him. “Okay,” he replied. “I’ll make sure he’s not pulling his hair out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks. It really means the world to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He straightened up giving one of his more serious expressions. “I promise this wedding is going to be be perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got it.” Tenten gave a bear hug before letting him leaving to be with his other teammate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenten sighed looking at the remaining two people in her home. “When should we get started?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gai smiled pushing his chair closer to her. “Whenever you feel ready. Let’s start with a good meal to eat and drink that coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata grabbed the supplies she brought holding up the makeup bag. “We’ll take this one step at a time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s make some breakfast and we’ll get started with everything else.” Tenten sounded more cheery than before. Her mind finally settling on what was ready to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gai was fortunate enough to be able to share such a special moment with his students. He was glad to be able to make to see them get together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji waited patiently for his hair to dry getting his things together. He wasn’t ready for today. His stomach was in knots hoping for it to be over soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His wedding day was this dreamy thing he never expected in his lifetime. He was happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He set up his tea not wanting for time to pass faster than need be. He wanted to take the time to have it hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m getting married.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart almost stopped when thought about it. This was a massive change in his life. He wasn’t ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neji!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned getting out of his comfortable position. He grumbled making his way to the door of his room winging it open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee smiled, restraining himself from hugging his teammate. “Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh... it’s just you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee looked hurt making his way into the room by force. “That’s so rude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re rude. You’re the one not even waiting on an invitation. Why are you here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee looked at him surprised on his question. “I’m you’re best man. I’m supposed to be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji kept quiet from cursing, not wanting to start up any kind of arguments. “Fine. Help me get ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee cheered getting Neji’s things together. “Don’t you worry about a thing! I’ll make sure this is the best day for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neji groaned rolling his eyes. “Just, make sure to not go overboard. I don’t need to have a blood vessel pop because of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that to you.” His friend smiled laying out his attire on the bed. “I want you to have the most amazing day of your life. A day you won’t forget.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope that’s a promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t regret it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People began to arrive with everything seeming to fall into place. The closest to couple waited outside with the families.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of the guests were excited to see the two marry. For years, some of them believed that Neji would never be able to marry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenten was the same. Too into her work to have thought to be able to settle down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The groom soon arrived with Lee standing right behind him. Neji could feel his nerves beginning to get the better of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna be okay.” Lee said patting his back. “You have no idea how lucky you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have an idea about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee smiled, knowing his squad was becoming closer through all of this. They spotted Neji’s uncle coming at them with the usual indifferent expression on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you excited, Neji?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up at his uncle bowing his head. “I am. This is the happiest moment I could ever ask for. I owe you a lot for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t owe me anything. This a payment to your father. I know you wish he could’ve been here for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Neji sounded rather numb to the issue. He wished for his father to at least see him get married. Maybe, have seen how far he had really come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be sad. Know that, you’ll have someone by your side to keep you company.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it.” Neji turned his head to the building, seeing everyone taking their seats. “I think it’s time to wait for the bride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee stood behind Lord Hyuga, leaving Neji alone at the entrance of the building. The young man’s hands began to sweat thinking of his life about to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light tap came on his shoulder. Neji turned slowly seeing his bride dressed so fine. His heart was shocked from beating as he gazed upon her beauty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you looking at? Do I look that different?” Tenten was blushing bright red with a smile she couldn’t control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look absolutely gorgeous. I can’t believe it.” He smiled holding her hands in his. “I don’t think I’d ever imagine you’d be so happy to stand in front of me like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?” Tenten turned her head to the building squeezing his hands. “Let’s get this over with. I can’t wait to spend my forever with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>